Leo Moment
by PiperGrace
Summary: You know how people will say "Awkward Moment!" and the neveryone will clap five times? The same thing applies to Leo's Moments. He's done it all, and these are the re-caps. TEAM LEO FTW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I threw this together in honor of Leo Valdez because, let's be honest, who doesn't love Leo? These are a few of his…moments I've created. I only own the plot. Enjoy and R&R!**

The Argo II floated through the air, gently swaying with the movement of the winds. Coach Hedge had resigned to his own dorm to watch a Chuck Norris marathon on his TV. Leo had set the large Greek trireme to autopilot, and the seven were sharing stories around the table in the kitchen.

They had picked up several pizzas from a Papa John's. It was getting close to three in the morning, and none of them had slept in the past twenty-four hours. Piper was finishing up a tale from her days at the Wilderness School.

"So after they posted who had made the Symphonic Band, we saw that Isabel, the rude girl from earlier, had made first chair clarinet. For the rest of the year Leo and I called her Squidward. Leo actually said it to her face though."

Percy laughed. "Squidward. Of course you did."

"Who's Squidward?" Jason asked.

"That light blue thing on SpongeBob with nasal issues. _He talks like this_." Leo imitated his voice. Annabeth laughed at his close impression of the cartoon character.

"What's SpongeBob?" Jason asked. It got quiet on the boat. Only Coach Hedge's yells to the TV screen could be heard, and even he was muffled by the closed doors.

"Are you serious?" Frank asked. Jason nodded.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Come on Jason, even I know who SpongeBob is, and I had a seventy-year time lapse."

Annabeth pulled out her laptop and typed something in. She grinned and clicked on something. Annabeth repositioned the screen so the rest of the crew could see it. There was a framed picture of a pirate. It started speaking.

"Are ya ready, kids?"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Mysterious children's voices replied.

"I can't hear yoooooooou!" The captain pressed.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!" The kids screamed back.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooh…"

"What is this?" Jason asked.

"Shut up and watch," Piper replied. The entire SpongeBob theme song played through. When it finally ended, the six demigods watched Jason with anticipation, waiting to see his reaction.

"What's the point of the show?"

"It has no point. That's the point," Leo replied, as if that was the answer to global warming.

"That's pointless."

"Exactly the point!" Hazel nodded enthusiastically. Jason sighed.

"You just don't understand," Frank shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, if we had our own TV show we could change them saying 'SpongeBob SquarePants!' to 'Percy Jackson!' and it could still sort of make sense," Leo excitedly announced.

Leo's revelation silenced the other six demigods. Percy wore the Y U NO SHUT UP? expression on his face.

"Leo Moment." Piper announced. They all clapped five times in perfect unison: Clap, Clap, ClapClapClap.

Annabeth stood up. "You know, it's getting late. I think we all need to go to bed now."

The others agreed. They muttered a series of "goodnights" to each other before entering their own rooms. They all came to a silent agreement that while Leo had his point, it was pointless to point it out to Percy.

**And that's the very short Chapter One of Leo Moment. Maybe it's a stupid idea, but what's done is done. Ideas/requests? You know what to do. Click the little blue button right down there ****or PM me! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Merry Ficmas guys!**

**Here is the next chapter of Leo Moment!**

When the door to Cabin One opened, Leo had to strain his eyes slightly. He had no idea how people like Jason could see so easily in there. It was all purple and black and dark blue. The only light Leo could see came from the newly installed bathroom and the fake(?) lightning bolts flickering across the ceiling.

"Hello? Jase?"

Leo couldn't see anything, but he had the feeling a pair of eyes were watching him. He looked around and hesitantly stepped into the dark room. Jason could have just been in the shower, right? Surely that's why he hadn't replied.

Leo turned around and nearly ran into the huge statue of Zeus. Leo shuddered and backed away slowly. Forget seeing; he couldn't understand how Jason could stand to _sleep_ in that cabin. Leo heard a slight creak. He whirled around, but he didn't see anyone or anything

"Jason? You in here?"

Leo was tackled to the ground next. He felt someone place a knee on his back and press something cold to his neck. Leo rolled his eyes. Their Nerf war had ended several days earlier. He couldn't believe Jason hadn't admitted defeat yet. Except…

It wasn't a plastic Nerf gun being pressed to the back of his neck. It was sharper. Like a blade. Was it a dagger? No; not a dagger. Piper had used hers on Leo enough to know what one felt like. It was smaller, with a better defined tip. Almost like…almost like an arrow. Leo prayed for the best and took a deep breath.

"Long time no see, Thalia."

"Leo what the Hades are you doing in my cabin?"

Thalia wasted no time getting down to business. She meant what she meant when she said it. And she expected an immediate answer.

"Looking for your brother. Any idea where he is?"

"Out. Somewhere, I don't know. He grabbed that coin thing and said he'd be back. Something about extra training at three."

Leo laughed, which was hard because Thalia was still on top of him.

"Extra training? Thalia, I know you haven't been at camp in a while, but three is when break starts. It goes until four-thirty. I went to go ask Piper and Lacy said she had gone to go walk around. You do realize I already went to check the arena and the doors were blockaded from the inside."

Leo couldn't see Thalia's expression, but he could imagine the face she was making. Thalia let him up slowly. Leo dusted off and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Alright then. It's—" Thalia checked her watch. "4:24 and counting. It's about a three minute walk from here to the arena. They should be heading back so Piper can do roll call before dinner at five. You can stay here until then but nobody and I mean nobody hears about this."

Leo raised his hands as if to say, _sure, whatever._ Thalia went over to her bunk and pulled out a small bag. Or maybe it was a bag; Leo still couldn't see in the dark cabin.

"Hey, do you have lights in here?"

Thalia looked up at him. "What?"

"Lights. You know; _the lights, the lights, the lights, the lights_—"

"Shut up. I hate that commercial."

Leo shut up. Thalia was too unpredictable to not listen to.

"But seriously, I can't see anything. Is the lightning the only light source in here?"

Thalia sighed and most likely rolled her eyes. "Yes Leo, we light candles and burn incense and chant prayers all day by the light of the lightning. Do I look like that's what I spend my time doing?"

Leo may not have been the sharpest crayon in the box, but he could tell that was sarcasm.

"I don't know because I can't see anything."

Thalia shrugged. "Sorry 'bout you. You want light you can figure out how to do it. Without your fireman powers."

An idea immediately came to Leo's mind.

"Clap on! Clap off! Clap on, clap off." Leo began chanting that and clapping.

"Really, Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "It's my best guess."

Thalia walked across the room and went over to the wall by the door. She crossed her arms.

"It's called a light switch."

**Ta-Da! Leo has done it again, ladies and gentlemen! R&R, F&F! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel fidgeted in the shotgun seat in the dark green Ford pickup. It hadn't been her intention to have Leo treat her to lunch when she mentioned that she still didn't know what a chicken nugget was. Nevertheless they were pulling into the McDonald's parking lot. Hazel made one last attempt to get out of it.

"Leo, you really don't have to do this."

Leo smiled devilishly, and Hazel felt her heart skip a beat. She was perfectly content with Frank, but gods did Leo remind her of Sammy.

"It's no problem, really. By the time you're fourteen you should have had a chicken nugget. Hades, you should know what one is by the time you're three."

Hazel sighed but made no further protests. Leo tried to remember the code word Nico had told him to tell the cashier. Apparently he was a mortal with the ability to see through the Mist, and had become good friends with Nico. Leo could not for the life of him remember the code words though.

The two walked into McDonald's and got in line. Leo explained to Hazel how ordering food worked.

"Did Nico give you the password?"

Leo froze at Hazel's question. He nodded confidently.

"Well yeah. Did he ever tell you?"

Hazel shook her head. "He has Frank under oath to not let me in on it until I turn fifteen."

"It's just a few months," Leo tried to sound upbeat about it, but he doubted the trucker in front of them would take a few months to order his food. In fact, the trucker finished ordering as soon as Leo finished his sentence. Leo moved up in line.

"Um, I would like a 20 piece nugget meal and two large drinks, and uh, Nico says hi."

The cashier raised an eyebrow. "Nico? He ever have any luck reaching his sister?"

Leo had no idea of what to say. Why would Nico be trying to reach Hazel if he knew she was at Camp Jupiter? Hazel came to the rescue.

"Yeah, I'm his sister."

The cashier turned deathly pale. "Y-you? You're his sister?"

Hazel nodded. "Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, no, of course not," The teenage guy got quieter and quieter with every word. "It's on the house, Miss di Angelo." He fled to the back of the kitchen.

"Miss di Angelo?" Leo gave Hazel a questioning look.

"He must think I'm Bianca," Hazel grinned.

Leo cracked a mischievous grin as well and led her to the soda machine. Hazel was confused by all of the names.

"I know what root beer is, but what the Pluto is—" Hazel strained to read the sloppily written card. "—Dr. Pepper? And why don't they have a decent label?"

"It's McDonald's. One of the greasiest, most unhealthy places to get your food. Yet everyone loves it anyway. 'Murica." Leo poured a tiny amount of Dr. Pepper into Hazel's cup and handed it to her. Hazel sipped it and her eyes grew larger. Hazel's eyes watered and she coughed.

"It…it's…strong."

Leo laughed at her reaction. "Caffeine and 40 grams of sugar will do that to you. Do you like it?"

Hazel considered the question and the lingering flavor in her mouth. She nodded.

"It's sweet now. It's good."

She filled her cup up the rest of the way and Leo filled his cup with Sprite. It wasn't the manliest drink McDonald's could offer, but it was the strongest, and it gave your eyes a burning sensation. Burning was what Leo did best, after all.

Leo let Hazel choose their seats Then he picked up their nuggets from the counter. He picked one out of the cardboard box and held it up with two fingers for Hazel to see.

"This is a chicken nugget. Observe," Let bit off a =n end of it. Hazel plucked one out of the box and took a bite. Hazel lit up.

"These are really good."

Leo held up a packet of sweet n' sour sauce. He opened it onto their flattened paper sack serving as a tray and dipped another one in it. "Try this."

Hazel took the sauce coated nugget from Leo and bit into it. She immediately reached for her drink.

"That stuff is all bitter and nasty."

Leo nodded. "I like the barbecue sauce, but Piper goes crazy over this stuff. I don't get why. Look, try one with ketchup now."

For the next half hour the two of them discussed chicken nuggets. Finally they got up to leave.

"Thanks, Leo. I had fun."

Hazel had actually enjoyed their friend-to-friend date. It reminded her of her picnic with Sammy.

"No problem, Hazel."

The two got back into the Ford and Leo started the truck. The radio automatically turned on—a precaution Leo had forgotten about. He had left it on the local pop station after giving on of Piper's sisters a ride to the mall, and had turned it off to talk to Hazel.

It couldn't have been actual music playing. It couldn't have been Leo's Spanish music, or heavy metal, or gods forbid Britney Spears. Anything would have been better than the Trojan commercial.

Hazel quickly realized what the commercial was advertising. Her face flushed and she refused to meet Leo's eyes. She began fanning herself the way she had when Frank discovered a missing Percy and Annabeth on the Argo II. Leo was too mortified to change the station to something decent.

When it ended Leo came to his senses and turned the radio off. The two went into awkward silence. Leo finally regained his speech.

"Frank doesn't need to hear about that."

"Agreed." Hazel nodded in agreement, still not looking at him. The Ford went back to silence.

When they got to camp, Leo fled to Bunker 9. Hazel resumed her normal activities, but her face was still flushed. She refused to tell anyone what had happened. Piper recognized Hazel's expression from on the Argo II and found Leo in Bunker 9.

"Leo what happened?"

"Well we got free food, enjoyed it, and, um, discussed birth control." Leo told Piper the story.

For the rest of the day Piper broke out into random spasms of laughter and giggle fits. Only Leo could manage to screw up a friend-to-friend "date" to McDonald's.


End file.
